Back Together
by backstreetsback
Summary: Sort of AU We used to be best friends over 10 years ago, but an agent saw that had we had "amazing talent" and offered to take us to LA. Away from those 4 boys. I'm terrible at summaries... XD
1. A Regular Morning

I rolled over to see Shelby sleeping on the floor across from me. I guess she fell off the couch. I mean, she does roll around in her sleep a lot. We were working on this project the last night... I had no idea what for... I got up from the couch and tried to walk to the other side of the room to wake up Shelby, but my legs were tangled in the blanket. I fell straight to the floor, in front of where the alarm was placed. I rolled around onto my back. I hadn't realized I woke up before the alarm went off. So when it did, ''NSYNC' blared in my ear. I freaked and Shelby woke up, throwing a pillow at me.

" Yo, Sam! SHUT UP."

I stuck my tongue out at her, struggling to get out of the sheet wrapped around my legs, making many unnecessary noises as I did so. I finally got up, taking the moment to throw the pillow back. It hit her in the back of her head. "Hey!" She yelled turning around. I acted as if nothing happened, pretending to just get up from the floor. She threw the pillow back.

"You have some great acting skills there, Captain." She said to me, saluting.

"Same to you, Spidey." I saluted her

I looked over the project, seeing it was something on Norse Mythology. I remembered seeing this movie called... Thor? I believe. It was Marvel's version of the gods. I remember what it was about too. Thor disobeyed his father, Odin and was sent to... Midgard? As punishment I believe. Loki, his adopted brother had found out that he really was a Jotun and set out to kill the entire race... Dear god, I just gave my self a lesson on mythology...

"Hey, Shelby," I called her over, "Do you know the name of the man who played Loki?"  
"No... I don't, but he is a handsome man, I'll tell you that" She told me, leaning on the table. "Why?" She asked. I looked her dead in the eye and said. "So I can fan girl all over the place."


	2. Suprises

We both took our shower, cleaned up the mess we made in the living room, and got ready to leave. We lived in the Palmwoods, but only on the second story, so we decided to take the stairs. As we walked down the stair case, I asked Shelby, "Hey, do you remember back in Minnesota, how we were always hanging out with a group of… 4 boys?" She replied, "Yeah of course!" nodding her head a few times. "… and how that one named… James, I believe, had that dream of becoming a pop star?" She started laughing. "Of course I do! I was so cute how he would start singing the Backstreet Boys."  
I laughed and started to sing "I Want it That Way" We started dancing, ignoring the looks people gave us going up and down the stairs.

As we went in to the hallway, still singing and dancing, we bumped into some people. She ran in to a blonde, young looking man with green eyes. I hit another, slightly older looking man, with honey brown eyes and dark brown hair. I immediately reacted. "I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized. "I guess we shouldn't dance in hallways." We all laughed. Shelby changed the subject. "I guess you guys are new here, considering I haven't seen you around here before."

The two I hadn't noticed before stepped beside their friends. One with slightly longer hair than the rest added "Uh. . . Yeah! We just got a record deal with the oh so legendary Gustavo Rocque. I, am James Diamond." He gestured to the rest of his friends. The blonde waved at us. "I'm Kendall Knight." The one with big brown eyes introduces himself. "I'm Carlos Garcia." The last one reaches his hand out. We gladly shake it. "I am Logan Mitchell." We smile at how friendly they are. "Well, I am Samantha Evans and this is my best friend, Shelby Dreyer." "Nice to meet you!" She greeted.

She recognizes the woman behind them immediately. She was walking toward us with a teenaged looking girl on her right. Shelby pointed her out to me and we ran to her. "Mama Knight!" She was confused at first, but then realized who we were. We were the ones who gave her that nickname a couple years ago. She reaches her arms around us. "I haven't seen you two in years!" She says. "What are you doing out here in LA?" Shelby asks. She responds "Well, I'm out here with the boys."

Shelby and I turn around to see the boys have shocked looks on their faces. I turn back to her. "You mean those are the Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos we hung out with every day for 6 years!?" Shelby adds on. "They've changed so much!" "So have you!" Mrs. Knight continued.


	3. Pool Fun?

There was an unwanted silence between the 8 of us, and Shelby decided she wanted to break it, thank the gods."So, who is this girl next to you, I don't think I've met her before."  
"This," Mrs. Knight said, pulling the child in front of her, "is Katie." She waved at us.  
"Hello! Shelby, we must have left before she was born!" She slapped me in the arm in response. "I'm sure my family would love to see you guys, again!" Shelby said

Kendall added on "But, we still have to unpack and everything still!"

"Well, where's your apartment? We'd be willing to help!" I said. "Uh, I don't know. Mom, do you know where we are going?" He walked behind her, looking over her shoulder. She looked towards the rest of the boys and said "Apartment ... 2J"

"Really?" Shelby said in excitement. "That's, like, right across from us!"

After showing them their room and helping them unpack, we gave them a mini "tour" of the building, telling them to bring their bathing suits. Shelby thought it would be a great idea to show them to the pool. So while they changed, so did us. We were on our way down to the pool within 5 minutes. They immediately set their bags down and took off their shirts, and let me tell you, they have amazing bodies. I paused for a minute. I walked over to where Shelby was standing, and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and agreed. We waited until they were standing on the edge of the pool, ready to jump, then it happened. I pushed Logan and Carlos, and she pushed in Kendall and James.

As soon as they came back up we immediately yelled. "LOKI'D!" And laughed. Logan freaked. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" I smiled at him, "I'll show you guys later". Shelby and I jumped in the pool, and before we knew it, the boys were picking us up and throwing us to the other. It was like a game of catch, except we, two teenage girls, were the objects being thrown. Logan hesitated to throw me to Carlos, but I didn't say anything about it for I didn't mind. His hands were warm, and I was enjoying every moment of it.

-Shelby's POV-

Kendall caught me and smiled. Holding me a little longer than James did, and threw me again. James laughed as they were throwing us around. Sam and I were laughing so hard. We had no idea what to do. I stuck out my hand as soon as I saw Samantha coming in my direction. She did the same we high fived eachother, and laughed even more. Kendall caught me but didn't throw me back this time. He held me to his chest. He was warm…

-Kendall's POV-

"Now this is fun!" I yelled. "FOR YOU!" Shelby shouted. "Do you want us to stop?" I asked. She responded with "MAYBE", while laughing hysterically. "Well this is our "payback" for pushing us in the pool! " James and I were laughing so hard at these girls. I was hoping I beat him to it, and I did. I caught her but didn't throw her back. I just held her in my arms.

-Logan's POV-

These two girls were hilarious, especially Samantha. She was laughing uncontrollably the entire time. Carlos and I were having a blast just throwing her back and forth. I just smiled at her every time she came towards me, and she smiled back. I gave Carlos a thumbs up and he threw her back to me one last time. I grabbed her hand while she was still in the air and pulled her down next to me, still holding her hand.


	4. Boot Camp

The time we had at the pool was over. The boys had gotten a call from Gustavo saying they had to go to some "Boy Band Boot Camp". They offered to take us to 'Rocque Records'. We thought about it for a bit and told them we would meet up in the lobby in half an hour.

We took showers to get the chlorine out of our hair.  
I put on my favorite shirt, it was dark blue and had Captain America's shield design on it. I was wearing faded blue jeans and a pair of bright green Asics. Shelby had on a "Spider Man" shirt. It was red and had a black spider right in the middle of it. She wore some dark blue "jean shorts" and a pair of purple Nikes. We grabbed our bags and headed out. We met the four of them in the lobby about 5 minutes later. They were having some sort of "fight". I heard our names a couple times.

Shelby, oblivious to what they were talking about, greeted them. "Hello boys!" Kendall was the first to turn around; he noticed her shirt and smiled. Logan waved, James smiled and Carlos said, "Hello Ladies!" with a huge smile. I smiled at all of them, Logan managing to hold my gaze a little longer than the rest. Shelby was more focused on Kendall. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. I shook my head at her with a grin. 'Moving too fast Shelby' I thought to myself.

At the moment we all forgot that 12 years ago, we were like a family. I knew Shelby liked Kendall, a lot. I took more of a liking to Logan…

WooHooPagebreakWooHoo

-James' POV—

We made it to the studio, but I had no idea what we were in for. Gustavo had us dance and sing for hours. I fell multiple times, was told I reminded Gustavo of "Matthew McConaughey" who he can't stand… and had my underwear taken from me.

-Carlos POV—

…What in the world is "Boy Band Boot Camp"? I thought it would be pretty cool. But no, I was dead wrong. The only fun thing I did there was spin on my head for a few seconds. (With my helmet on, of course.)

-Logan's POV—

I didn't have much fun at "camp", I was told I can't sing or dance, we were all made to wear cones on our heads. "Mr. X" made us "dance" for a very, very long time. We were spinning around and I fell… a lot.

-Kendall's POV—

This "camp" did not sound fun, considering Gustavo had arranged it. We were dancing and singing… but not the good, fun kind. It was the nonstop, boring kind. I was tackled, thanks to the lesson Dak Zevon gave us…

-**CONTEST-**

** So, I have decided I need two more characters for this story and I decided I'll allow two of the readers "fan characters' to be in it… not very creative for me XD**

All you have to do if you want to enter is fill this out.

**Name:**

**Love Interest: *Carlos or James***

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Marvel Super-hero:**


	5. Wait What?

Logan was out of it. He stumbled through the door on the way out of the studio. Kelly had offered to get them a driver.  
"Well if you don't have a ride home I could,"  
I interrupted her,  
"We have a ride home, but thank you" sounding slightly ruder than I had intended. She slowly nodded and walked away. Logan had driven us here, but after participating in that event, he was in no shape to drive. I took the responsibility of getting the 6 of us home. Kendall, James, and Carlos still had enough energy to walk to the car. Logan didn't. He was leaning on me as we walked outside. I had gotten my license just last year, so I had a pretty good idea on how to drive the car… But I didn't know where the keys were. I leaned over to Logan and asked him,  
"…Where are the keys?" He mumbled something sounding like 'pocket'.  
"In your pocket…" I asked. I didn't get a response. He felt heavier…. He fell asleep… I sighed; I had to get them my self

I turned my head to see if they were in the back pocket, and of course, they weren't. They had to be in the front. I turned my head back around, looking around his front. I saw them, the one for the car hanging out. Thank the gods, I did not want to be caught with my hand in his pocket. I quickly grabbed the key, slipping them out slowly. I didn't want to wake him. I finally got them out, looking around. I saw Shelby and James looking straight at me, I just flashed them a smile. He laughed and she smiled back. I knew I was blushing, I felt my cheeks heat up, and out of the corner of my eye…I swear Logan had the slightest sign of a smile on his face.

"Hey… James, "I asked, still blushing, "Would you… You know, put him in the car for me?" Nudging Logan with my shoulder, but just enough so I wouldn't wake him.  
"Of course." He gave a smile, taking Logan away from me. He put him in the passenger seat and buckled him in. He closed the door and went to sit in the back of the car. Strange enough, there were actually 4 seats in the back…  
I started the car, driving onto the streets of Los Angeles. It was only Midday, around 4 o'clock, and you would expect the roads to be filled with traffic. But they weren't. There were empty. The only thing there was the occasional delivery truck, or the stereotypical 'delinquent' with their bright red mustangs and rap blasting through the speakers. I'm surprised Logan didn't wake.

I pulled into the parking lot at the PalmWoods. Turning off the car, I looked at Logan and smiled. I couldn't help it. He just looked so peaceful.  
"You guys can go head in if you'd like," I stated, "I'll wake him up"  
"You sure don't want me to carry him in, Sam?" James asked. I smiled and nodded at him and said, "I'm sure."  
They left the car and went into the building.  
I gave him a little nudge. "Logan," I cooed, "Logan, wake up." He squirmed a bit. "Come on, Logie Bear, we have to go" I said one last time. His eyes fluttered open.  
"Are we at the PalmWoods?" He asked, yawning.  
"Yes," I replied, "We just got here. Now come on love, we have to get to our rooms."  
He blushed and yawned again. "…Okay..." He unbuckled himself.

We walked to the building, our hands brushing against eachother a couple times. We walked in the elevator.  
"Hey, Logan," I started talking.  
"Hmm?" He still seemed half asleep.  
"You know Shelby, right?" I asked.  
"Of course," He answered.  
"Well, she like's Kendall" I stated  
He straightened out at this. "Oh, really," He gave a little grin at this. " Well, I've got a little secret of my own…" He leaned down so he was eye level with me. "…but you won't know until later"

WoohooPageBreakWoohoo

The elevator stopped on our floor. I tried to figure out what 'You won't know until later' meant.  
"W… What does "Not until later" mean?" I stared at him, his brown eyes showing amusement.  
"It means… It's not the time." He stated  
"But… That doesn't make any sense…"  
"It will eventually."

He went to 2J with a smile on his face. I walked into 2H with a happy sort of frown… Don't know how, but I did.

"So… How did your make out session with Logan go?" Shelby asked.  
"We weren't making out! I simply woke him up and walked him to the room." I explained  
"You sure? I saw a pretty big smile on his face."  
"I swear I didn't kiss him!"  
I left the room after that…

Of course I wanted to kiss him, who wouldn't? An attractive man just looks right into your eyes, your face inches away from his, I blushed, thinking about how close he was to me. He knew I was attracted to him, no doubt about it. I thought back to his brown eyes, how amazingly bright they looked against the dim lit of the elevator...

AN: So this little chapter was more focused on Logan and me. Next one most likely on Kendall and Shelby…


	6. That's A First

_Takes place in Shelby's POV for this chapter_

I got in the elevator and pressed lobby. The day was going by slowly today, and I had nothing better to do. Sam was at the pool with Logan, and after what I saw yesterday, I didn't find any need to bother them. I walked into the lobby to see Kendall in one of the chairs. I sat down in the one next to him.

"Nice day we're having, huh?"  
"Hello, Shelby." He gave me a smile  
"Hi, Kendall." I smiled back  
He paused for a moment and put down whatever he was reading.  
"Are you doing anything today?"  
"Not that I know of... Why?  
"I was planning on going to the beach today, would you like to come along?" He asked.  
"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed.  
"Really? Okay! I'll meet you back down here in 15!" He said in enjoyment.  
I smiled at him. We both got up and left.

In the elevator we talked a little bit.  
"You know how Sam and Logan came in a little later than we expected them to?" I asked.  
"Yeah... What about it?"  
"Well I think they kissed!" I stated with no doubt in my mind.  
"Really?"  
"At least, that is what I believe. She came in acting all weird and I saw Logan with a huge smile on his face."  
"I'm sure it wasn't that," He said, laughing. "Logan would have said something, I'm sure."

The elevator door opened and we went to our apartments. I grabbed my bathing suit off of the towel rack, where I left it to dry the other day, and went to my room to change. I grabbed my red white and black colored bag, put a towel and a change of clothes in them. I put on a plain red shirt and a pair of shorts. I put on my Nikes. I was about to leave but then I remembered, I had my contacts in still. I can't swim with them in. I hesitated to take them out, but I did. I put my glasses on and left the apartment, bag in hand.

As soon as I left the apartment, Sam and Logan came out of the elevator laughing, and still wet. She was holding the towel around her shoulders, like a cape. His was around his waist. Kendall walked out with his bathing suit and a towel and paused.  
"What are you guys doing?" He asked Logan.  
"Well, we just got back from the pool, so I guess we'll watch a movie after we get cleaned up." Logan looked at her and she smiled and nodded.  
"What happened down at the pool?" I asked  
"Not much..." Samantha replied, rather hastily. I hadn't noticed this before, but they were holding hands... Kendall must have noticed also.  
"Let's go." He said, taking my hand and pulling me around them, into the elevator. I could have sworn I heard Logan give a sigh of relief.

In the lobby, James and Carlos were talking to some new girls, I think. We gave them a wave on our way out the door. We got into the car, putting our stuff in the backseat.  
On the way there I looked over at him, his hair blowing around in the wind, his green eyes glowing. He looked over at me and grinned.  
"What are you looking at?" He asked, turning his head back to the road. I blushed and turned back, leaning my head against the seat.  
"Just... the view, on that side." I said tying to sound casual, knowing I was caught.  
"I bet it was great." He laughed.  
"Couldn't have been better." I laughed back at him.

We pulled into a parking spot. I got out of the car and reached into the back to grab my bag, he for his towel. I laid my towel on the sand, lying on it to tan. Kendall put his towel down next to mine, gave me a smile, and walked down to the water. Seconds later a teen-aged boy sat down next to me, I thought he was cute. We talked a little bit and he ended up inviting me to a party he and some friends were having a party later this week. He was just about to hand me a slip of paper when Kendall walked back up.  
He looked up and got up immediately, which I was thankful for. Turns out he was very obnoxious. "I got to go… that way" He said, motioning with his hands. I waved him good bye. I turned to Kendall.  
"Thank You!" I grinned up at him. He smiled back. He motioned for me to stand up, and I did. He picked me up bridal style.  
"What are you doing?!" I asked rather quickly.  
"We came to the beach to swim, didn't we?" He told me, walking toward the water.

We went pretty far into the ocean, where all of the really big waves were. Still holding on to my hand, he pulled me along beside him. A wave came down, pushing us both under. I came up and looked around. My eyes went wide as I saw him nowhere. I heard a splash behind me and smiled. He tackled me into the water again. I squirmed around in his arms, trying to turn around, and when I did, I opened my eyes and saw that his green eyes were still glowing. He looked straight at me, still swimming up. We were above the water now, and I was gasping for breath. I did not expect what was coming next. He pressed his lips to mine, putting his hands on my waist, still managing to float.


	7. Movie Night

-Samantha's POV. -  
'Captain America: The First Avenger' had just ended and I had gone to my room to get another movie. I was looking through my DVDS, but then remembered, I had no idea what Logan wanted to watch. "Hey! Logan?" I called to him hastily, walking out to the living room. "What do you want to watch? I have a few 'Paranormal Activity' movies. I have 'Megamind', 'Grown Ups', 'Daredevil', Fr-"He cut me off there. He put his hands on my waist and pressed his forehead against mine. "Slow down," He said." Any movie is fine." He leaned in even further, brushing his lips against mine. "But 'Daredevil' sounds great." My eyes went wide. I was breathing hard, my heart beating faster than I thought possible. I raised my arms, putting my hands on his shoulders. He pulled me closer. We heard the sound of keys unlocking the door, he immediately stopped. He let go. "If she asks, I'm in the bathroom." He said, running to the hall. I giggled a bit. I walked to my room, right before Shelby came in.

-Shelby's POV-  
After that little 'incident' we were silent for quite a while. He wanted to break it.  
"Hey, about that, I," He started. I stopped him. "It's okay, seriously!" I paused. "In fact, I enjoyed it. He grinned  
_At the apartment_

I walked into the apartment and closed the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door and slid down. I sat there for a few minutes. I looked up to see Sam come out of her room with a DVD in hand.  
"What the hell?" She asked.  
"Nothing! Nothing at all," I said, getting up and going to my room. I stopped. "Where is Logan?" I asked her.  
"He's in the bathroom, I think."  
When he came out I walked into the hall and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.  
"Hey, Logan, I need to talk to you about... 'something'". I told him.  
"About what?" He asked.  
"Have you and Samantha ever... kissed?" "Maybe... Once or twice." He blushed. "Why?" "I was just wondering." I said shrugging. "Kendall..." He said. "Kendall kissed you! Didn't he?" He laughed. "He might have." I grinned at him. Logan laughed again. "I'll see you later." He told me, walking away.  
-Back to Sam's POV- I put the 'Daredevil' DVD in, waiting for Logan to come back. I texted Kendall, 'What the heck did you do?' Logan sat down on the couch next to me. The movie hadn't't started yet, so I paused it.  
"Hey, why don't you invite the guys over?" I said to him. "We could have a mini movie night!" "Sure we could!" He exclaimed, getting up from the couch. "Wait." I grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "You can't have an at home movie without your pajamas." I told him. "I'll tell them." Logan laughed. He left for his apartment. I ran for my room changing into a pair of dark green plaid pajama pants and a loose 'Marvel Heroes' shirt. I walked out to see Shelby walk out of the bathroom with a towel around her. "It's movie night." I told her. She nodded and smiled "What are we watching?" She asked. "Daredevil" "What the heck is that?" "A good movie"  
-Logan's POV- I left to go get the guys, telling her I'd be back in a few minutes. I was still thinking about what had happened, how she didn't refuse. I smiled to myself, unlocking the door. I saw Kendall on the couch, texting somebody, Carlos had a corn dog in his hand, I have no clue where he got it from though, and they don't even give them out in this building. James was next to Kendall, an XBOX controller in his hand. "It's movie night people!" I shouted. "What?" James asked. "Movie Night," I said again. "Get in your pajamas and head over to the girls place." They all looked at me, confused. "Just get ready." I told them, going into my room and coming back out changed within seconds. Carlos must have noticed I walked into the apartment with a smile on my face, because when he came back out he asked  
"Why do you look so happy?"

"I just am." I answered him  
"But, Why?" He asked again.  
"When we get there, you can figure it out in few minutes." I told him. He furrowed his brow. Kendall and James walked out a few seconds later ready to leave.  
"What's he thinking about?" James asked, motioning towards Carlos.  
"Just…Something" I said to them."He's having trouble understanding." "Obviously," Kendall said, walking over to him and clapping Carlos on the shoulder. "Let's go, buddy." He said. "I still don't get it," Carlos said." What movie are we watching, anyways?" "Daredevil." I said, holding back a smirk. "I don't think I have seen that one." James told us, walking out the door. We walked across the hall and I knocked on the door, considering it was the logical thing to do. "Come on in!" Samantha shouted. I opened the door. "If you guys want drinks or anything there's a few sodas in the fridge." We all nodded in acknowledgment. I walked over to her, the other three walking over to the couch. She was putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "You didn't have to knock," She said. "I knew you were coming." "Just being friendly." I told her. "Like you were earlier?" She was grinning now. "I couldn't help it," I answered." You were talking really fast, you seemed nervous. It was the only thing I could think of at the time." "Of course it was," She joked." A girl is babbling on all nervous like, and you make out with her." I laughed a little. "I'm telling you I couldn't help it. I-" The microwave beeped, she opened it, blushing. "Listen," I said, trying to change the subject," I'll take you out to lunch on Tuesday , we could talk about it then?" "You don't have to," She answered, "If you would rather s-" Trust me, I want to," I said, cutting her off." I'll pick you up at one and take you to that nice diner down the street." She sighed and gave me a shy smile. "Okay."  
-Samantha's POV- It was hard to say no to Logan. I just couldn't. So now I had a date with this guy I have known since I was six, nearly forgot about, and then met again twelve years later… Nice. I mean, I didn't mind it at all. I was enjoying it. But I did not expect Logan of all people to do that. I walked over to the couch, he following behind me. I set the bowl down on the table, sitting down on the couch next to him. Shelby came out a few seconds later, sitting next to Kendall. We had two couches. But they were pretty small, so it was three to a couch, Carlos, Logan and me on one, James, Kendall, and Shelby on the other.  
I had seen this movie once before, and it was great. It came out about nine years ago and I am honestly shocked they have not seen it at all. I pressed play and fell back into the cushions of the couch, adjusting myself just a bit so I was leaning on Logan. He gave me a silent chuckle. "Oh! I get it now!" Carlos said, rather loudly. "You get what?" I asked in the same tone he used. Logan slapped him in the arm. "You could have said it after the movie was over." He told him. Carlos, ignoring Logan's complaint said, "You two are dating, aren't you!" Loud enough for the other three to hear. The movie was still on previews so I didn't bother pausing it, and out of the corner of my eye, I swear, James and Shelby high fived. "What? No! I mean, not right now." He said, looking over at me. I shook my head at Carlos. "We are not, as of right now." I said, frowning the tiniest bit. "Whatever." Carlos said, putting his hands up in defense. " Just thought about it, you two were 'cuddling' on the couch before the movie even started."I wrapped my arms around Logan. "I'm not aloud to hug Logan?" I asked 'Yeah, I thought to myself, but you can't make out with him any time you want.' Logan was blushing. Carlos turned back to the TV, focusing on the screen. I know the others had heard the whole conversation and laughed to myself. I took my arms away from Logan, turning back around and leaning on him, yet again.  
-You guys don't mind if I skip most of the movie do you? c:-  
Towards the end of the movie where Elektra was killed by Bullseye I was beginning to fall asleep. I tried standing up to get a glass of water but fell back into the couch. I couldn't tell if it was because I was so tired that my legs couldn't handle it, or because Logan was leaning on me. I ignored it, and just fell asleep.

Trust me guys... I have No Idea what I was thinking when writing this...


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall's POV—  
I woke around seven in the morning to Shelby asleep with her head on my shoulder and James rolled up on the couch next to me. I don't know why I was awake. On my days off I'd try to actually sleep in a few hours. I stood up slowly trying not to wake Shelby by easing her head down onto the arm of the couch. Walking over to the television I turned off the DVD player and the TV itself and heard a very faint sound come from another room. It sounded like… the Backstreet Boys. I was surprised; they didn't seem like the type of girls that would listen to them. I walked around the house trying to find out where it was coming from.  
I finally found that the music was coming from Samantha's room. I knew it was her room; the walls were painted green with splatters of other colors all over. I thought we weren't allowed to paint the room or change anything for that matter. I saw the alarm on the other side of the room and looked at the posters surrounding the area. They were Marvel Heroes, 90's boy bands, a few Maroon 5 ones here and there. It was quite interesting. I walked over to the dark pinkish/red iPod dock playing 'As Long As You Love Me'. I started singing along hesitantly and quietly.  
"Every little thing you have said and done feels like it's deep within me."  
"Doesn't even matter if you're on the run, as long as you're here with me" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw James.  
"You having fun there?" He was grinning.  
" You were singing too! Don't make fun of me." I turned off the alarm. He laughed.  
"Come on, go wake the girls. The alarm must have been on for something"  
Samantha was already up. She looked at the alarm clock and a look of panic flashed in her eyes for just a second. She looked over in my direction. I looked around and saw James nowhere.  
"Did my alarm go off?" She asked me.  
"Yeah, were you supposed to get up or...?"  
"No it's fine but, thank you."  
James came out with her iPod in his hand.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked him.  
"Just looking… You have a lot of boy bands on here… We better be on this list when our first album comes out."  
"Ha. Very funny. Go into my playlists, click on the fourth one down." He followed the order. 'I Want It That Way' started playing.  
"You ma'am, have a very nice memory."  
"You got me into them so you would have to thank yourself." She laughed and walked over to us taking the device and setting it down on the counter. "Hey, how 'bout I make you guys breakfast and then you can spend the rest of the day away from us?"  
"The second part doesn't sound so great." James answered laughing. "Thank You."  
"Ooooh James is flirting" Sam teased. I laughed."If you two could wake the others up I would appreciate it. Just give me twenty minutes and the food would be ready."  
We walked out towards the living room. James tried waking Logan by hitting him lightly on the shoulder. When he didn't get up, or even move for that matter James jumped on the couch next to him.

Samantha's POV-  
I looked through all the bands and artists wondering what James had meant. I did have a few boy bands on there but was it too much? I scrolled through the list. Backstreet Boys, 'N Sync, New Kids On The Block, 98 Degrees, LFO… Might have been a little too much. Logan walked in and I put the iPod down staring at him.  
"You want any help?" He asked quietly.  
"Yeah… Uh Sure, could you get the eggs out of the fridge?" I asked reaching into one of the high cabinets to get a skillet. He nodded and went to open the door. On the way back to the stove I had to duck under his arms as he opened the fridge. Logan laughed under his breath and leaned down to look. Carlos walked in and hugged me from behind.  
"Thank you for making us breakfast!" He said loud enough to make Logan stare at us, something flashing in his eyes for just less than a second  
"Anything for you Carlos." I said patting his head like he was a pet. Logan placed the egg carton on the counter along with the milk. "Thank you." I nodded at him and took myself away from the arms around my waist. Carlos walked out of the room. When breakfast was cooked and the table was set everyone sat down and ate. It was quiet for the most part until I had gotten an email (I have them sent to my phone) since I was one of those 'rising stars' I had the opportunity to perform at certain nearby sporting events. 'You have been invited to sing/dance at a basketball game this Thursday at (some name of a stadium) at seven o'clock. It gave me a list of player names, some I have heard of, others I haven't. But there was this one that had caught my eye. 'Dominic Stanzione'

If it was who I thought it was I had no intention of performing at that game. 'I don't think I will be able to make this one. I have recommendation though. Would they be suitable?' I sent to them with a picture of Big Time Rush. 'They are a new band in LA. Would they be 'suitable?'' I didn't put down the phone until they replied with an 'Of course, see you Thursday!'  
"Guess who's going to a basketball game this Thorsday!" I said placing my hands down on the table.

"You?" James asked raising his eyebrow. "Did you just say Thorsday?"  
"No," I said blatantly. "Maybe, all of us! And you guys are going to perform at half time!" Logan let a piece of bacon fall from his lips.  
"You got us an act on live television!?" He shouted.  
"Yes?" I nodded slowly  
"I freaking love you right now." Logan said. Carlos and Kendall had been silent the whole time. Carlos seemed to be in a state of shock, he was completely still his face showed no emotion. Kendall on the other hand was rubbing his forehead as if thinking whether or not they should do this. Shelby was giving everyone huge smiles.  
"I got that email too Sam," She laughed. "He's back…"  
"Oh god." I frowned glancing at Logan for a second "Maybe he won't remember." She showed a picture of him at one of his games from last week. "He's still attractive. Damn it."  
"Dat triangle."  
"What!" I shouted. We were whispering this whole conversation the boys having one of their own. They all looked over at us. "I have to meet him again first before any triangles happen" She looked at the boys.  
"Hi."

I thank you readers for waiting this long for an update if you did. c:


End file.
